


Four Different Lives

by ThisIsWhenTheWorldEnds



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Animals, Animals Are Better, Animals Are Weird, Baby Names, Bad Days, Black Character(s), Bullying, Clocks, Dark, Diary/Journal, Dog breeds, Down the Rabbit Hole - Freeform, Emo, Emotional Hurt, Eye Color, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, M/M, Not Fitting In, Original Fiction, Questions, The Sky Fell Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsWhenTheWorldEnds/pseuds/ThisIsWhenTheWorldEnds
Summary: This started when I asked myself "What would happen if the sky did fall down?" during Adv. English.Mia Goodwin: 14 year old girl. Blonde hair, brown eyes.





	1. If The Sky Fell Down

**Author's Note:**

> This started when I asked myself "What would happen if the sky did fall down?" during Adv. English. 
> 
> Mia Goodwin: 14 year old girl. Blonde hair, brown eyes.

I wonder what would happen if the sky did fall down. Would it be as bad as everyone said it would be? The clouds would just poof away, and the layers that protect us from the Sun would still be there, right? Or would they disappear too? I guess it would be bad if the clouds disappeared.That would mean no more rain, and a lot of people count on rain. Would it just be on place that the sky fell down, or hundreds? Would the United States have to get all their food from different countries? Would the countries even help us? If the sky fell down, would gravity disappear with it? 

- Mia 


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

People say they went down the rabbit hole like it’s a bad thing. I think going down a rabbit hole would be fun. I guess it depends on the situation. Like the dark web. That’s a bad rabbit hole to fall into. Falling in the White Rabbit’s hole like in Alice in Wonderland would be good. I would get to meet the Queen of Hearts, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, the Caterpillar, and Cheshire Cat with the Mad Hatter. Maybe I could meet Alice. Or would I take Alice’s place? That would be cool, but I wouldn’t wear her dress. I don’t like dresses. Her headband, tights, and shoes are okay. I don’t care what my eyes say, her tights have black and white stripes. 

- Mia


	3. Diary Books

**** You know those books that have a format of a diary? I always wondered if the authors that wrote those books would actually write something like that down in their diary. Or did they make those words up? I know Anne Frank’s diary is real, even if it’s published by another publisher. But are the others? Like Diary of a Wimpy Kid has to be made up, but did somethings in the books happen to Jeff Kinney? Or Rachel Ren ée Russell, did somethings happen to her too? I also wonder what goes on inside their heads when they’re writing.  Was it hard to think of content for their stories, or was it easy? I guess only they truly know. Would be nice to know though. 

- Mia


	4. Children Names

Why do people name their kids with weird names? There’s this kid in my class that’s perfectly normal, except his name is Bobo. Apparently his parents like that name. I don’t like it, I think it’s ugly. And I’m allowed to say that, because Bobo said so too. He says he plans to change his name to something normal, like Allen. Bobo said he’s been saving money ever since he was little, and he has $500.89 saved. There’s this other kid in my class named Massachusetts. One time we had a spelling test and she wasn’t allowed to be tested on the word Massachusetts. A lot of kids said that wasn’t fair she got a shorter spelling list just because of her name. Then there’s the people that name their kids after things, like rain. Though, if that was a name it would be Rain, wouldn’t it?  
-Mia


	5. Dog Breeds

Why are there so many dog breeds? How did all of their names? Mrs. Elis was walking a Poodle, Mr. Stewert was walking a Pitbull. German Shepherds were named because they were originally supposed to help shepherds in herding and protecting sheep. Chihuahuas got their name because they were found in the Mexican State of Chihuahua. How did Pitbulls get their name? Or the Poodle? Pomeranian? Chow Chow? In China it was called Songshi - Quan (puffy - lion dog.), which makes sense. The dogs are cute, but how are there so many? Mama says she wants a Pitbull, but I want a small dog. Not a Chihuahua though.   
-Mia


	6. Animals Are Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max Raymond: 13 year old girl. Brown hair, green eyes.

I don’t care what anyone says, I’ll be a scientist! I’m passing all the classes I need! When I’m older, I’ll be rich! Then no one can laugh at me again. What kind of scientist will I be though? I know! I’ll be a Zoologist, a scientist of animals. Animals are much better than people. They’re both loud, but animals can’t really talk. And, as long as you feed them, animals will be your friend and not judge you. Yes, animals are much better than people.  
-Max


	7. Animals Are Weird

Did you know a shrimp’s heart is located in it’s head? Or a snail can sleep for three years? Or that a slug has three noses? I knew about the first two, but not the third one. I also know an elephant is the only animal that can’t jump. I learned all these animal facts from a book I got from the library. The Zoologist that came to school said that you have to know about animals to become a Zoologist. I know more facts, I even have a notebook full of animal fact, but I really can’t think of anymore facts. It’s like my brain shut off.   
-Max


	8. Eye Color

Apparently, your eye color means everything. Brown eyes mean you’re kind and sensitive. Blue means you’re immune to pain and display great stamina. Black means you’re trustworthy and can keep secrets. Hazel means you’re strong, sensitive, and possess immense physical strength. Green (and this is important because I have green eyes) is considered a very youthful, invigorating color. Green tends to bring vibrancy and compassion. If you have green eyes, you might be someone who gets angry easily or is mysterious. I guess I’m mysterious, because I don’t get angry very easily. I also apparently bring vibrancy and compassion.   
-Max


	9. Dark

The dark is a mysterious and wonderful place. The animals use it to get food, and humans use it to do either good or bad. Again, animals are better. But some humans are scared of the dark, and that’s perfectly okay. A lot of things can happen in the dark. You can step on a bug, you can knock into a wall, or you can be murdered. I wonder what would happen if humans could see in the dark? Would less people get murdered? Would people stop being scared of the dark? Hm.   
-Max


	10. Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelli Green: 16 year old. Red hair, blue eyes.

Today was going to be a good day. That’s what I thought this morning. I was wrong. Today was the first day of school. I wore my special blue dress and black shoes, and also put on special eye make up. But it was all in vain. Being a redhead here is the number one thing to bully someone with. To make it worse, I have blue eyes. I was a freak. I thought the class was going to be better, but I was wrong. Again. The teachers are meaner than the students. I messed up one question in math and I was labeled as an idiot and disappointment by the teacher great.   
-Kelli


	11. His Voice

When people hear you get bullied, they get “sad” and say “Oh, but it’ll be okay! It gets better.”. It doesn’t. Because even if the bullying stops, the memories always stay. His cold voice keeps ringing in my ear. I was never going to be pretty, or skinny, or perfect to him. And it still affects me, even if Daryl is gone. It might not have been bullying, really, but it still hurt. Along with all the other voices.   
-Kelli


	12. She Looked At Me

I walked past Ava today. I can never forget the way she looked at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead. Well, I would be dead a long time ago, but still. I don’t even know what I did to her! I just go to school, I don’t even talk to anyone! Maybe it’s because I get better grades than her...that’s all I can think of. Or maybe she just hates me like everyone else. I don’t know.   
-Kelli


	13. The Old Clock

There used to be an old clock sitting in the corner of the living room. When you sat on the couch, you could stare at it instead of the television. It had a nature theme, with flowers and vines running up and down the sides, front, and back. In special places were faceless bees and fairies. It was the only thing that made me happy besides being shut up inside my bedroom. The old clock was the thing that made me happy. It’s gone now. Mama got rid of it even though she knew I liked it and had room in my bedroom for it. There’s nothing to make me happy.   
-Kelli


	14. Out of Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameron Morris: 15 years old. Black hair, blue eyes. Black.

Today was my first day at an all white school. Silverleaf Academy was for grades 4 - 12. I think it’s the only school that’s all white in the country. And I guess I’m the first non white person to attend. When I woke up, I felt exactly what Matchbox 20’s “How Far We’ve Come” described. “I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world, but it's feeling just like every other morning before.”. Except I’m not happy about it. Right when I stepped on the property you could tell I didn’t fit in. And not because my skin color. The girls had pigtails, heels, a $1,000,000 worth of makeup on, and the boys had the expensive clothes, along with the phones. They immediately looked at me and started whispering about “the black kid”. All day they think whispered about me. You would think they’ve never seen a person with a different skin color before.   
-Cameron


	15. I Don't Fit In

Second day at Silverleaf Academy. I thought today would be better since people would be used to the “black kid”. Yeah, they were used to me, but I still somehow don’t fit in. I don’t have the latest Pokémon cards, or I don’t know what the latest shoes are. You know what the stupidest thing was? I was ignored by a group of people because I said I had a Playstation 4 instead of an Xbox. It was so stupid that I couldn’t figure out why they were ignoring me until a another kid said something.   
-Cameron


	16. Boys Are Cute

A couple weeks have passed at Silverleaf Academy and it’s been good. I have now made a few friends, and I’m starting to fit in with the small group I have. One thing I have noticed is that the boys are really cute. I’ve always known I was gay, but I didn’t come out until I was tweleve. With people I knew since I started school. At Silverleaf Academy, there’s nothing but strangers. Plus Silverleaf is huge, with more people...the boys are really cute and I do want to at least get my first boyfriend. And...not everyone at Silverleaf has to be homophobic. There’s so many out gay people, some of them in my group! 

So I decided to sit and watch the other gay people. A lot of them seem happy with relationship. Maybe I should come out to Silverleaf. I also noticed that the other gay people act the same...should I act the same as them? I didn’t try to fit in when I first got here, but should I start?   
-Cameron


	17. That Girl

I walked past this girl earlier. She was as normal as the other girls, but she had this air around her. I don’t know why I noticed her...no, I do know. She was staring at me. I was just talking to Carlos when I felt eyes on me. Her eyes were filled with a well hidden rage and sadness. I ignored her then, but now… it makes me uneasy. I really want to know who she is, but I’m afraid to ask my group. Maybe I’ll see her around. I don’t know, she has something about her.   
-Cameron


	18. Emo Kid

I started hanging out with Carlos without the group. Carlos really is the cute emo kid of the school. Carlos is also really cute with his teal dyed hair and hazel eyes...he’s a top. I could be the perfect bottom for him. If only I could ask him out. Everytime I think about it, I get anxiety and Carlos gets distracted. There’s also the girl that keeps appearing everywhere Carlos and I are alone. But girl aside, it’s been nice hanging out with Carlos. I would really like to be his boyfriend...maybe I should ask him out.   
-Cameron

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your opinion!


End file.
